User blog:Covered wars yknow/UMvC3 Fake Chuck Greene Article
Chuck Greene is a main character from Capcom's Dead Rising' series. He is a newcomer in the Marvel vs Capcom series. Backstory While Chuck and his family were in Las Vegas for a Motocross event, the city was hit by a zombie outbreak. Chuck's wife was zombified during the epidemic and bit Katey in the forearm, infecting her. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day (eventually turns into only 1 dose per day, as the drug progresses throughout the years between Case Zero and the Main Game) to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Appearance Chuck wears a yellow-black jacket with the word "IJIEK" in it, he wears blue jeans and has blonde and short hair. For his DLC costume, he appears like in Case Zero, the prologue for Dead Rising 2: he wears the same blue jeans, but he has shorter hair and the yellow-black jacket is absent. Instead, he uses a orange t-shirt with the number 4 on it. Powers and Abilities Although Chuck himself does not possess any superhuman abilities, he is not powerless.Chuck is very skilled, with abilities like: *Can adapt many random items into weapons *Proficiency with firearms *Various hand-to-hand moves *Thinks creatively and combine items into combo weapons *Extreme determination *Very resourceful. Intro and Outro Intro: Chuck will walk out onto the screen and crack his knuckles, then getting into his fighting stance. Outro: Chuck will be seen holding a spiked bat in his hands, leaning it on his shoulders, while talking to the opponent. Quotes Entrance Quotes: *(vs. Any Character) "I haven't got any time for you! Get out of my way!" *(vs. Any Character) "You're the one asking for a beating pal, not my problem if you end up getting hurt." *(vs. Any Character) "If you don't mind, I'm kind of in a rush here, so how's about making this quick?" *(vs. Akuma) "Chill out buddy! You're going to give yourself a freaking heart attack!" *(vs. Amaterasu) "The last thing I expected to be doing today was beating up a dog." *(vs. Ryu) "What the hell're you wearing pal? You watch too many Karate movies." *(vs. Felicia) "Heh… that's one heck of a costume you're wearing lady, aren't you cold in that?" *(vs. Tron Bonne) "A fighting robot? Now that's just playing dirty!" *(vs. Spider-Man) "Hey, Bug-boy! Mind telling me what the hell's going on around here?" *(vs. Deadpool) "Hey pal! They've got a term for people like you! Annoying!" *(vs. Frank West) "To think that I'd have to face off against you Frank…" Victory Quotes: *(vs. Any Character) "I told ya I was in a rush, and now because of you I may not make my deadline!" *(vs. Any Character) "I warned right from the beginning; I told you that this was going to happen." *(vs. Any Character) "If I were you, I'd go home and think of what a pathetic disgrace you are." *(vs. Akuma) "Look at you now hot-head, you can't even move. Ain't that a shame." *(vs. Amaterasu) "I'm not one for animal abuse, so nothing personal pooch." *(vs. Ryu) " You call that Martial arts? I'd like to call those moves "Crap-Fu"!" *(vs. Felicia) "You see what happens when you wear costumes that're revealing like that? You leave yourself wide open to attacks." *(vs. Tron Bonne) "Even with your fighting robot I managed to beat you. Feel insulted yet?" *(vs. Spider-Man) "I've got ten new questions but still no answers. Some help you were." *(vs. Deadpool) "I would've just left it at shoving a sock in your mouth, but you pushed me a bit too far." *(vs. Frank West) "I'm sorry Frank, but there are things I need to take care of." After-Match Win Quotes" *Under construction* *(vs. Frank West) "You know, you're a little high-strung for a guy who's covered wars." Call Names *Amaterasu - Pooch *Spider-Man - Bug-boy *Phoenix Wright -'' Mr. Wright'' Assist Quotes *(Calling for help) Need a Hand! *(Assist finished) You got it! Defeat Quotes *'(Light Attack) '''Katey... Katey... *'(Time over) Ah, crap! Replacing Fallen Allies *(One Ally Remaining)' Let's do this. *'(No Allies Remaining)' I guess it's up to me, huh? X-Factor This is for my daughter! Personality Despite his considerable capacity for violence (against living and undead alike), Chuck is a loving and dedicated father to Katey. He is also a man with solid moral principles; he is genuinely outraged at the behavior of the various psychopaths he encounters, as well as the people really responsible for the Fortune City outbreak. The idea of murdering innocents for money particularly outrages him. Unlike Frank, who only faced zombies to get to the truth of what was going on for fame, money and fortune, Chuck fights for only one reason: his daughter, Katey. She was bitten by a zombie version of her mother: Pam Greene. Since then, Chuck fights to find her Zombrex, a controversial medicine that retards the process of zombification. Gameplay Normal Attacks On Ground * = Punch * = Haymaker * = Front Kick * = Defiler On Air * = Jump Kick * = Double Leg Drop Kick * = Pole Weapon * = Defiler While Crouching * = Crouching Kick * = Foot Sweep * = Tenderizer Uppercut Throws * + = Bowie Knife Stab * + = DDT Special Attacks *'Snowball Cannon ( + ) :' Chuck fires a gun that stuns/freezes opponent for one second hit by the icy snowballs. *'Plate Launcher ( + ):' Chuck fires his plate launcher 3 times. Like its name suggests, this move's form of attack is launching plates at high speeds. *'Blambow ( + ):' Chuck fires a single arrow with two sticks of dynamite attached. When this move hits the enemy, the arrow explodes sooner after. But if it misses, nothing happens. *'Molotov ( + ' '):' Chuck throws a molotov, which causes a fiery explosion when it hits the ground or the opponent. *'Sticky Bomb ( + ' '): ' Chuck throws a sticker bomb in an arc trajectory. The dart sticks onto a enemy's head, and explodes. *'Hail Mary ( + ):' Chuck throws a Hail Mary forward, which' explodes upon making contact with the ground or a opponent. *'Paddlesaw ( + ): '''Chuck attacks the enemy with his signature weapon: the Paddlesaw. Depending on the button pressed (Light, Medium or Heavy), Chuck does one of three motions: ** ': '''Lunging slash, like in the game. Each additional button press is an additional move forward. ** : Repeating poke, like Tekkaman's Gatling Lancer from TvC. ** : ' Chuck twirls the paddlesaw over his head continuously, like Tekkaman Blade's Rapid Slash from TvC. Good anti-air properties. *'Knife Gloves ( + ):' Chuck attacks with the Knife Gloves. Depending on the button pressed (Light, Medium or Heavy), Chuck does one of three motions: **' : ' Right Hook, followed by Left Hook **' : 3 overhead swipes ** : Grabs opponent and pummels him/her with knife gloves. *'''Charge ( + ): Chuck charges at his enemy, wearing a specific helmet weapon. ** : 'Moosehead - Normal. ** ': 'Burning Skull - Causes a burning effect. ** ': 'Super Slicer - More hits *'Psychopath Strike ( + ): '''a psychopath from Dead Rising 2 comes out to attack Chuck. Chuck dodges and they hit the opponent instead. ** : Brent Ernst AKA "Slappy" shoots his Fire Spitter. ** : Seymour Redding appears and shoots the enemy. This move has a kind of low startup. However, the bullet always goes to the opponent at lighting speed. ** : Leon Bell comes in and charges through on his slicecycle. This move is similiar to Frank West's '''Zombie Spree in TvC. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Rocket Launcher ( + ) (Level 1): '''Chuck fires the rocket launcher at it's usual upward-forward angle, does 30 hits. Similar to Saki's Positron Storm, aimable on the last 15 hits. *'Paddle Party Massacre ( + ) (Level 1): Chuck takes out the Paddlesaw & charges at the enemy while slicing wildly. Similar to Berserker Barrage. *'''Firewater ( + ' )' (Level 3): ' Chuck sticks a Blanka mask on the opponent stunning them. He then hops onto his slicecycle & drives by the enemy multiple times, hitting them with the chainsaw as Chuck passes by. The opponent then falls down, Chuck takes out a blambow, shoots them, and takes a hit of whiskey, which heals some red health. X-Factor Colors # Standard, as pictured above. # Green Jacket, Black Jeans, Brown Hair # Blue Jacket, White Jeans, Blonde Hair #Brown Jacket, White Hair and Brown Jeans #Red Jacket, Yellow Hair and Dark-Blue Jeans. #White Jacket, Black hair and Black jeans. DLC Costume: Case Zero Chuck Theme Song Chuck Greene's theme is a remix of Antoine Thomas' boss theme, "Own Little World" from Dead Rising. (Skip to 1:11) Trivia *Chuck is by far the first character in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 that appears both as a playable character and a card in "Heroes & Heralds" mode. Sprite Category:Blog posts